In the Shadows
by Justicerocks
Summary: Dean wants nothing more then to make his father proud while at the Police Academy. But when things start to get hard will he give-in to temptation?
1. Orientation Day

**A\N:** Okay so I thought up this story idea after I saw the episode "Lawmen" but wanted to wait until the series was finished to see if we knew what Dean and Clark ended up doing. Since we did not find out I decided to use the finale and what I think happened after it to use in this story. That being said it is kind of A\U. But I hope you like it anyway. I got my information about the Toronto Police Academy mostly from the Toronto Police Services website, the number of push-ups and sit-ups are the number to have to be able to do if you're in the Police foundations course at most Ontario Colleges. As for the courses I used the information given on the Toronto Police Services career page and made them up.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Flashpoint, CTV, ION, the Toronto Police Academy or the Ontario Police Academy. I also do not own any other Canadian universities or Colleges.

**Spoilers: **"Lawmen", "Keep the Peace Parts One and Two"

**Warnings: **None

**In the Shadows**

"No, Dad!" Dean walked into the kitchen of a Toronto Police Academy owned townhouse where his father and stepmother Marina were both trying to take pictures.

It had been almost two years since the day that almost ripped him of everything he knew. In those two years his father and girlfriend had gotten married and bought a house near the Police Academy in Aylmer, Ontario where Dean's father was a professor.

Dean's best friend had also undergone some major changes in two years. He was at City Hall when a bomb exploded and had been trapped underneath ruble in his car. It had taken him nearly the entire summer to fully recover and come September he wet to the University of Toronto to study music, though he constantly found himself at the SRU headquarters hanging out with Team One. After spending hours watching what his father and Sam Braddock did he decided he wanted to become an SRU officer. Not soon after it was announced that Clark's father Ed Lane was being promoted to Sargent of Team One and Sam Braddock to Team Leader of Team Three.

"Dad, you promised not to!" Dean continued as Clark walked into the kitchen wearing a pair of faded jeans and a blue t-shirt.

"I know, and I won't take anymore. " Greg put his camera down and stood up with the help of his cane, "You boys ready for your first day?"

"Yep," Dean and Clark spoke in unison

* * *

"ATTENTION!" A man used a microphone to get the attention of the hundred or so cadets packed into the gymnasium. "My name is Staff Superintendent Holton and for the next twenty weeks I am your worst nightmare!"

"That's not intimidating at all," Clark spoke under his breath so only Dean could hear.

"Do you have problem cadet?" Staff Superintendent Holton roared at Clark and all heads turned to look at him.

"No," Clark responded, now wishing he were standing at the back instead of near the front.

"What's your name?" Staff Superintendent Holton wanted to make an example out of him.

"Clark Lane."

"Lane," Staff Superintendent Holton looked at Clark, as if studying him, and then he looked at his colleagues with raised eyebrows, then at Dean who was trying to avoid his eyes. "Well Clark Lane," Commander Holton cleared his throat, "I think you're going to learn that this isn't the place for whispering. Is that clear?"

"Yes," Clark wished he had a different last name.

"Good," Staff Superintendent Holton turned back to the cadets, "Now as I was saying before, the next twenty weeks will be brutal and you will be pushed to your limits. We only want the best to be patrolling the streets of Toronto. So if any of you think this will be like high school gym class leave now.

Two cadets left the room.

"Now, let me introduce you to some of the hundred an decorated men and woman of the Toronto Police who will be your instructors.

Dean and Clark listened as the head of the Police Academy talked about each of their professor's accomplishments before introducing them.

"Now," Staff Superintendent Holton said after roll call had been taken, "You will all report to the locker rooms and get changed into your uniforms you will then report to the gym for a physical evaluation. After that, you will eat lunch in the cafeteria and finally you will report to the auditorium.

"Dean, Clark, not so fast," Greg walked over to the two boys as the rest of the cadets depressed to find their locker.

"Dad I thought you said you wouldn't treat us differently."

"I think Clark already took care of that," Commander Holton and other professors and administrators of the academy joined the group.

"I'm really sorry I talked," Clark apologized again.

"You know if you're anything like your father…and I suspect you are we're going to become very good friends."

Clark used to hate people comparing him to his father it used to set him off. Now although he still did not like it, in some ways it made him feel good inside.

Staff Superintendent Holton was a professor at the academy when your father and Wordy were here." Greg explained.

"So, my father got into a lot of trouble?"

Staff Superintendent Holton chuckled, "Your father's one of the best officers on the force. Let's just say though that he and Officer Wordsworth had a lot of adventures like you and Dean did that one day."

"Sir," Dean turned to Staff Superintendent Holton, "We're going to learn how to negotiate right?"

Commander Holton didn't blink, "I'm not sure you need it, from what your dad tells me you're already pretty good."

Dean beamed with pride, "Really?"

"You kidding you love to negotiate me," Clark poked his friend, "It gets me into a lot of trouble."

"Okay boys, go and get your uniforms on," Greg told the two boys, "And try not to get into too much trouble!" He added as he watched them walk towards the locker room bickering.

"So those two seem to be an interesting pair second in command Staff Inspector Daniel O'Dea said, "Should we refrain from pairing them together?"

"That's up to you Staff Inspector."

"Nice introduction back there," A tall cadet with golden blonde hair and blue eyes chuckled as Clark took his uniform out of his locker.

Clark merely rolled his eyes.

"My old man's a cop too," He continued, "I'm Ryan."

"Clark."

"Well I'll see you out there," Ryan finished tying his shoelaces and left.

"Listen up Cadets!" Staff Sargent Johnson had a deep loud voice, "To pass the physical part of your training you must be able to do one hundred push-ups in a minute, one-hundred sit ups in a minute and…"

Once Staff Sargent Johnson had finished explaining their physical requirements the one hundred cadets were spilt up into ten groups in alphabetical order and then told to report to a starting station where they would be tested. They had until the whistle blew to complete their station, then they would be given their results and as a group go to their next assigned station.

"Welcome to the indoor track," A trainer said as Clark's group, which consisted one of only three female cadets. "To pass this test you must be able to run around this track ten times in five minutes."

Almost everyone groaned.

The trainer ignored it, "Now start stretching and then we'll start. "

"Clark, over here!" Dean waved his friend and Ryan over to a table where he was sitting with three guys and one girl.

"Hey man," Clark smiled as he sat down beside Dean, "This is Ryan."

"Hey man," Another male cadet smiled, "I'm Chris, that's Jason, Caleb and Lizzie."

"Hey." Ryan greeted everyone, "So how did you all do on your tests?"

"Dean smashed the record on the reflexes test," Chris spoke.

Clark laughed, "You good reflexes?" He almost choked on his pasta salad, "You who couldn't catch a test tube before it shattered to the ground? You're like the most clumsy person I know, that has to be a mistake."

"Shut up," Dean punched him.

"Is he always like this?"

"Annoying, yeah pretty much," Dean smirked.

"And he's a walked Polly-o-graph," Clark warned, "He's going to ace that test."

"Yeah isn't your father Sargent Parker, everyone's talking about it." Lizzie said.

"Yep that's my Dad," Dean spoke proudly. "He was the best crisis negotiator in the city until-"

The table fell silent everyone knew what Dean was referring to.

"So…. where is everyone from?" It was Caleb who finally broke the silence.

"Toronto," Dean and Clark responded at almost the same time.

"I'm from St. Catherine's," Jason said.

"My girlfriend's at University there," Dean commented, "She loves it."

"Yeah it's a pretty great city."

"I'm from Ottawa," Lizzie spoke next.

"And I'm from Toronto as well," Caleb smiled.

Once the eight new friends had finished eating they went in search of the auditorium.

"Hey, take a look at this, is this your father?" Caleb looked at the pictures of the past graduating classes that hung on the wall.

Ryan, Clark and Dean all turned to look at him.

Caleb rolled his eyes, "I'm talking to Ryan but your father's are probably here too.

"Speaking of fathers," Clark rolled his eyes, as he saw is father was calling him.

"Hey Dad," Clark walked away from the group Dean on his heel.

"Hey son how's everything going?"

"It's good, I met a few people so you never told me you got into a lot of trouble here"

Ed chuckled, "Yeah, yeah I had my share of trouble, but you have Dean and Mr. Parker there to keep you in line. Remember you promised your mother you'd come home for dinner on Saturday."

"Yeah Dad I remember."

"And tell Dean and-"

"Yeah Dad I know, listen I have to go, we need to sit in some lecture.

"Okay, I'll let you go," Ed hung up the phone.

"So dinner at your house..." Dean grinned, "That's always fun."

"Yeah, always interesting," Clark stuffed his phone into his pocket, "At least your father doesn't have to call you to check up on you."

"You're really going to play that card?" Dean asked as they walked into the already crowded auditorium.

"Your right," Clark started searching for two empty seats.

"Name," A man only briefly looked at Clark when he approached a desk to retrieve his timetable.

"Clark Lane," Clark responded as he was handed two sheets of paper.

"Name…."

Clark barley got two feet away from the crowded line when his papers were taken from his hand and he was given another paper.

"Man what gives?" Clark spun around and looked at Dean, "You forget your Texas manners or something."

"We're in the same classes," Dean handed him back his timetable, "And I don't need to use manners with you."

"We're in the same classes? They must have made a mistake," Clark mischievously grinned, "They wouldn't do that on purpose."

"I don't know man but we're sitting near the front for this class," Dean pointed to _Negotiating 101_, their very first class on Monday morning which was taught by Dean's father.

"Do you want to be beaten up? Because that's what will happen."

"At the police academy? Pretty sure nobody here's going to do that."

"You'd be surprised."

"Yeah well you and I are sitting in the front row."

"Classes don't start until we're finished orientation and in Alymer in two weeks, we have plenty of time to worry about where we're going to sit."

* * *

"No drinking or consuming any alcohol beverages from seven o'clock AM to seven o'clock PM Monday to Friday." Dean read aloud the list of rules that has been given to all new recruits. "That's not fair I mean half of us are of age."

"They're just getting you ready for the real world son, you can't drink while you're on call either." Greg explained, "Besides you don't drink anyways."

"Well I could I'm of age."

"Yeah, yeah I know," Greg spoke carefully.

"No members of the opposite sex in dormitories past seven o'clock PM." Clark read aloud another rule, "Good thing we're staying in the basement apartment in your house Mr. Parker," Clark tried to lighten up the mood.

"In my house it's no girls allowed ever, unless I supervise and especially after dark," Greg warned.

"Thanks," Dean rolled up his list of rules and hit Clark, "Now I wish we were staying in the dorms."

"Hey, it's not like Myra's gonna come all the way from London to see you anyways, she doesn't like you that much." Clark held up his hands in defense.

"Yeah and Chloe's going to come from St. Catherine's," Dean chuckled, "At least Myra and I have been dating longer.

"I believe I was dating Chloe before you FINALLY got up the nerve to ask Myra to prom."

"Yeah but those two weeks you were in hospital and in and out of conscious don't count."

"Yeah because it's my fault I got-"

"Boys!" Greg raised his voice, "Go upstairs and wash up for dinner."

"Sorry Dad," Dean apologized; he knew that day was a topic his father did not like discussed.

"Yeah, sorry Mr. Parker," Clark stood up, "Don't blame Dean it was my fault," He added as he followed his friend out of the kitchen and towards the stairs.

* * *

**A\N: **Please review and tell me what you think so far.


	2. An Old Friend Returns

**A\N: **A huge thank-you to everybody who has been reading, favourting and alerting this story, it means so much to me. I really hope you like this chapter and how we are starting to gain little pieces into what might happen to Dean and how it wlll affect everyone else around him. The words in italics are flashbacks.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Flashpoint, CTV or ION

**Spoilers: **Scorpio, First in Line, Jumping at Shadows, Fault Lines, Personal Effects, Broken Peace, Lawmen and Fit for Duty.

**An Old Friend Returns**

"Listen up cadets!" Staff Superintendent Holton used his microphone to quiet down the chatter that was echoing off the walls, "I want each and every one of you to take a look around the room. Yesterday when you walked into these doors there were one hundred of you standing here, now only ninety-five remain. After your psych evaluations today more of you might be going home. Now, I would like to introduce to you one of the top psychologists in Canada, he's worked with the military and within our force, Dr. Larry Toth."

At that name Clark and Dean opened their mouth and stared at each other, without even meeting the man they already knew they hated him.

"Dad," Dean found his father quickly after they had been dismissed, "Dad you can't be serious, didn't you have any say in this."

"Is there anyway I'll pass if I punch him?" Clark was next to ask.

"Clark," Greg looked at him, "Sometimes I think you and Eddie are to much alike. You need to calm down, he's good okay, he might even be the best.

"But-" Dean tried to protest.

"No, now go, both of you."

"Is he really that bad?" Caleb asked as they worked out in the weight room well they waited to be called into be evaluated.

"He breaks up teams," Clark informed his new friend, "He broke up my father's team."

"What did they do?" Caleb wondered.

"Nothing, they had a lot of tough calls, they were just being human."

"So, do you think they'll be a lot of people gone after today?" Lizzie and Dean were having the same conversation as they ran along the indoor track.

"I wouldn't be surprised,"

"Dean Parker!" An instructor called out.

Dean raised his hand to acknowledge his presence and then jogged towards the instructor.

* * *

"Dean Parker," Dr. Toth looked Dean in the eyes as he walked into the evaluation room, "Please have a seat."

Dean sat without a word.

"There has to be another adult present during the evaluation," Dr. Toth spoke, "Sargent Thames one of the guidance counselors here at the academy.

Still Dean did not say a word, he only nodded his head.

"Now, I'm sure you're aware of what this is," Dr. Toth pointed to the Polygraph machine.

"Yes Sir," Dean finally spoke.

"Good now if you'd please put these on," He picked up the blood presser cuff and the finger indicators. Now Dean, I'd like you to tell me three truths and one lie in that order.

"I'm an only child. My favourite sport is race car driving. I want to be an SRU negotiator and math is my favourite subject."

"Good," Dr. Toth wrote down some notes, "Now Dean, can you please tell me what your childhood was like."

Dean was almost certain Dr. Toth already knew the answer to that question. "It was okay."

"Dean I'm going to need details, like where did you live, who were your friends, those kind of things."

"I don't hate my father if that's what you're asking."

Dr. Toth chuckled, "No, no I know you don't hate your father, you want to be just like him." Dr. Toth tried a different approach, "Have you always felt like that?"

"No, not always, I hated my Dad for a good part of my childhood, until one day when we came back to Toronto."

"_Mom," Dean had asked his mother early one Saturday morning "Can I go and see a movie this afternoon?"_

"_Sure, you remember where it is?" Joanne had asked her son, every few years they came back to Toronto to visit her family and they always stayed at her cousin's house._

"_Yep," Dean nodded his head, "I'll be back before dinner I promise."_

"_How many movies are you going to see?"_

"_Well I was also thinking of going downtown and exploring a little," The fifteen-year-old Dean had lied._

"_Okay but make sure you're back here before eight."_

"_Okay," Dean had nodded his head._

"What changed that day?" Dr. Toth brought Dean's thoughts back to present day.

"I went to go and see my Dad at the SRU. I went to go and tell him how I didn't want anything to do with him and that I wanted to change my last name to my Mom's then fiancé's but…. Dean took a minute to collect his thoughts, "After I told him all that I heard him on a call and something inside of me changed, I realized he was saving people's lives and that he had changed. I saw a whole new side of him and I wanted to know more."

Dr. Toth scribbled down more notes, "Did you tell your mother you went to see your father?"

"I didn't have to. He drove me back to my mother's cousin's hose and…."

"_SEE HIM?! Joanne had roared angrily at her ex-husband's idea of seeing Dean on a semi-regular basis, "GIVE ME ONE GOOD REASON?"_

"_Because I want to spend some time with my father," Dean had stepped into the kitchen."_

"_Dean this as an adult conversation," Joanne had sighed, "You don't know what you're getting into."_

"_And you didn't hear what I did Mom. He saved someone's life, that's what he does for a living. Plus, I saw Ed Lane and…"_

"_Ed Lane," Joanne remembered the husband of her one-time best friend Sophie, "He still work with you?"_

"_Yeah he does, and Sophie's doing fine and so his Clark."_

"_I don't see where this is going Dean."_

"_I want to see Clark again Mom," Dean clarified, "We left in the middle of the night, I never got to say goodbye, he was my best friend and I miss him."_

"_Okay, let me think about this," Joanne rubbed her forehead as she walked to the outside patio to join her cousin._

"Tell me more about your childhood what was it like?"

"The one in Toronto or in Dallas?" Dean asked?

"Let's start with the one in Toronto, then we'll go from there."

"Like I said before it was fine. I had a lot of friends at school and I loved to hang out with my father at the station and we loved going to sports games together, especially car races. Then when I was eight…"

"What?"

"I don't know if that's when it started or that's when I started remembering it but…. Dean took a deep breath, "One night I woke up to the sound of my parents arguing. My mother was in tears and she was yelling at my father. I snuck down the stairs to see what the argument was about and then I hid around the coroner of the kitchen wall. My Dad threw a plate at my mother and it….it shattered at her feet. He said he was sorry but she just ran out of the room, she didn't even notice me.

"What else do you remember?" Dr. Toth prompted.

"When I was nine I started staying over at my best friends house a lot, days at a time. And I never knew why, my best friends parents they didn't tell me much but I knew they knew what was going on."

"Clark Lane right? That's who you stayed with?"

"Yeah," Dean didn't need to ask how he knew that. "It was Clark, when we were younger we were like brothers."

"Tell me about the night you moved to Dallas?"

"It was the last night in June and school had just ended. I was at home and my Mom came into my room and woke me up. She said we had to go to Dallas, that's where her families from. I asked why but she wouldn't tell me she just said we needed to get away before my Dad got home from work. When I was older she told me was abusive when he drank which at the time we left was a lot. My Dad never told me anything different."

Dr. Toth took notes while looking at the polygraph machine. "So Dean tell me about why you want to become a police officer."

"I want to help people, I want them to know that even on their worst days they're not alone. My father and his team they dealt with some people who felt like they were out of options and were desperate.

Dr. Toth placed his pen on the table and looked at Dean, "What do you think about the use of guns?"

'Talk before Tactics."

"Have you ever gotten drunk before?"

"No," The polygraph machine did not show increases in stress levels and Dr. Toth saw no signs that Dean was beating it. He wrote that down, that was a concern people had about him, especially his father.

"Have you ever done drugs?"

" No," Again the polygraph didn't spike.

"Now I'm going to ask you a series of role play questions and I want you to tell me what you'd do in each situation.

Dean nodded his head.

"You're walking along the streets on your day off, it's dark outside and you approach an alleyway where a man is assaulting a female. You can tell that he is armed and very dangerous what would you do?"

"Well the first thing I'd do would be to call 911, then I would slowly approach the man and try to get his attention on to me and away from the female."

"What if the man had a gun?"

"If he had a gun then depending on the situation I would or would not approach."

Dr. Toth scribbled more information down into his notebook.

"You're in the locker room getting ready for shift and you see your co-worker take some pills. You're pretty sure they're not prescription drugs and he's been taking them for a while. What would you do?

"I'd approach him first and say I saw him taking some pills and I just wanted to know if he was okay. Then depending on what he said I'd go from there."

"Good," Dr. Toth took more notes. "Well Cadet I think we're all finished for now, If a further evaluation is needed you will be notified.

Dean did not say a word as left the examination room. Looking at his watch he knew it was currently lunchtime so he made his way towards the cafeteria bypassing his father's office on the way. The door was shut but he heard his name and so he stopped and hid just around the corner.

"Your boy's going to go far Greg, everybody can see that. He has talent I haven't seen in years." Dean now recognized the voice as Staff Sergeant Holton.

"All he wants is to be treated normally, I'm going to try and give that to him," Greg said next.

Commander Holton laughed, "He doesn't need any help from us, he's flying through all the tests, everyone's impressed. I have commander's calling from all of the units of the TPD wanting him as a rookie."

Dean gulped, everybody was watching him, he couldn't do anything wrong he needed to be perfect. He couldn't let all of those people down especially his father. Not feeling hungry, but sick to his stomach Dean walked into the crowded cafeteria and chose to sit in a far corner away from the majority of the crowds. He felt sick to his stomach. He had to figure out a way not to make any mistakes, everybody expected him to be perfect, especially his father. He wanted to be actually like his father and the last thing he wanted to do was to let him down so he had to be perfect and he could not slip up, not now, not ever.

"Hey," Clark sat opposite his best friend placing his try of food between them, "Eat something," He encouraged.

"I'm not hungry."

"I heard you got sent to see Toth."

"Yeah."

"Did he push you?"

"He just asked questions I didn't want to answer. I think he wanted me to admit I had a drinking problem."

"I don't think its fair he already knows more about us then everybody else."

"He's only allowed to use the information he has on file to answer questions," Greg approached the table.

"He has on file I lived in two different cities?"

"Your school information and duel citizenship," Greg reminded his son.

"Yeah I know Dad but some of the questions he asked me it was like he was remembering stuff from when he interrogated you. He knew Clark was my best friend and things like that."

"I don't know son," Greg didn't say more as he continued walking.

* * *

"Ah, Clark Lane," Dr. Toth spoke as Clark walked into the evaluation room around two thirty.

"Hi," Clark slumped down into the chair and put the pulse monitor on his arm and then the finger indictors on his fingers.

"I'm glad you know what to do," Dr. Toth said, "Now since you're a minor an adult needs to present Sargent Thames one of the guidance counselors here at the academy he'll just be sitting in the corner like he's doing now.

"Okay."

"Good, now first off we're going to do a little test. I want you to tell me three truths and a lie in that order all right?

Clark nodded his head, "I have a younger sister named Izzy, I play the cello and piano, I have my G and I like you.'

Dr. Toth let out a short laugh, "You know you remind me of your father."

Clark didn't say a word.

"Let's start with your childhood," Dr. Toth began, "Tell me what it was like growing up with a father who, for most of your life worked in the SRU."

"I had a good childhood, my Dad worked and still works hard."

"Tell me what it was like between you and your father? Did he talk to you about things that were going on a work."

"No, not when I was younger, he doesn't like to bring his work home with him.'

"But I'm sure that's hard. And I'm as you got older you noticed he'd act differently when he got home. "

Clark thought about all the times Ed had come home obviously distraught but did not say a word. He remembered the night when he was twelve years old and he had seen the news despite his mother's wishes. At that young age he wanted to be accepted by his father and he wanted his father to love him. He had stayed up that night and sat on top of the stairs and when his father had come home he hugged him. As Clark got older though he wanted less and less to impress his Dad and thought more about the fact that he was always at work and always so distant at home. Everything Clark thought he knew about his father changed however after the shooting of May Dalton. Ed had gotten help and he was finally able to tell Clark about his job and how it affected him, it was then that Clark made the decision he wanted to become a Police Officer for sure.

"Yeah I did," Clark took a deep breath as he tried to find the right words to say, "But I learnt a few things from it. After something happened to my dad on a call that really affected him he finally got some help. It took him a long time but he finally talked to me about it and you know what it actually felt nice to talk and just let things out. I learnt that it's better to talk about things that are bothering you then to bottle them up inside. When you bottle them up it only builds and builds until it finally explodes."

"Good," Dr. Toth took a few more notes. "Now tell me why you think you'd made a good Police Officer."

"Well," Clark thought back to the day when he and Dean went on the ride-along with their fathers and how he had started off the day not wanting to be there but ended the day feeling good about what he and Dean had done, "I think I'm pretty street smart and I learned how to shoot when I was nine. I'm also good at running and I can speak four languages. "

Dr. Toth wrote this information down, "Yes it says here you're fluent in English, French, Polish and Spanish."

"Yeah," Clark nodded his head. "I've always loved studying languages."

"Okay, for the next part of this evaluation I'm going to ask you a series of role-play questions and I want you to tell me what you'd do in each scenario."

"Okay."

"You're at a bar with some friends on a day off and you see a man who is twice your side walk out of the bar with keys in his hand. The guy has been at the bar longer then you and you've seen him have five drinks since you arrived. What would you do?"

Clark thought about how he should answer the question. He wondered what type of answer they were looking for and what answer he should give. After a few minutes thinking Clark decided to just answer the question truthfully and hoped it was good enough. "First I'd ask one of my friend's to call a taxi and get them to come to the location then I would approach the man carefully and explain to him that he should take a taxi him. If he is worried about his car being stolen or being towed overnight I'd tell him we could put it in a parking garage over night. If the man starts to get aggressive I'd try not to use physical aggression instead try and get him to calm down. I'd ask the bartender for the address on the credit cards he paid for if the man could not remember his address. When the taxi arrived I'd encourage him to get into the taxi and take the taxi home. If the man were unable to I would give the taxi driver the man's address.

"It's late on a Friday night and you're getting caught up on some paperwork. You're the only one still at the station until you see a senior officer come in with a clearly distraught woman. They don't see you but you can see the officer yelling at the woman and that she is crying. This senior officer has a lot of power in your station and rating him out to the Lieutenant might be a bad thing to do for your career. What would you do?"

"I'd tell my lieutenant first thing the next day." Clark said confidently.

Dr. Toth scribbled down some notes, "We're almost done Clark," He said, "I just have a few more questions. "What do you think about using guns so solve conflicts?"

"I don't think guns should be used unless absolutely necessary killing causes more problems sometimes, especially when the wrong person dies."

"What do you mean wrong person?" Dr. Toth was curious in Clark's answer to his question.

"Well when the good person dies instead of the one who should die," Clark shrugs his shoulders.

"What do you mean by good person and bad person?"

"If someone does something really bad and they hurt a lot of people they should probably die over someone who didn't do anything wrong."

Dr. Toth took down notes and Clark saw he was underlining something. "I think that's all for now cadet. You'll be notified if I think another interview is needed.

* * *

"You know the food isn't going to jump out at you bud." Marina walked into the kitchen and found Dean staring into the fridge a lost expression on his face.

"Uh," Dean turned to look at her, taking his mind away from something he desired. "I was just looking for something, guess I'll have to go to the store and get it."

Mariana looked him sternly in the eyes, he had known the nineteen year old long enough to be aware that he sometimes used manipulated words to get what he wanted.

"That's okay right? I mean Dad's out and Clark's talking to his parents on the phone."

"Dean you know very well your father went to the grocery store to pick up things that we needed. And it just so happens I heard him ask you if you waned anything and you said no. If you really do need something now you can call him and ask him to pick it up."

Dean ran his fingers through his hair. "I don't think this is something he'll pick up," He mumbled under his breath.

"What was that Dean?"

"Nothing," Dean stood up.

"Not so fast Dean; you can talk to me I know you had a rough day today."

"No it's just Dr. Toth just kept asking me things about drinking and drugs."

"And?" Marina prompted.

"And I told him I had never been drunk and never did drugs but I don't think he believed me."

"I think everybody's just trying to protect you Dean."

"Yeah…" Dean trailed off, "Can I go upstairs now?"

"Of course you can," Marina told him.

"Thanks," Dean walked out of the kitchen his mind swirling with guilt and nervousness.

**TBC**

* * *

**A\N: **Oh no! I wonder what Dean is going to do? How is it going to affect his relationships with his family and his friends? How will his mother react when she finds out? Will he move back to Dallas? As always review and stay tuned for more.


	3. To Betray a Friend

**A\N: **This chapter was hard for me to write for many different reasons, most importantly because I didn't want it to be rushed and I wanted it to be in-character. This chapter is the product of a read-over (not for editing purposes but for idea purposes) by **Andorian Ice Princess-AIP. **Italics are thoughts and text messages.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Flashpoint, CTV or ION

**Spoilers: **"Keep the Peace" Part Two

**Warnings: **None

* * *

**To Betray a Friend**

By Friday of the first week of Police Cadet training the numbers had plummeted down to sixty from the original one hundred who had shown up only four days prior. The remanding cadets were given the morning to work freely in the gym as they would be given a presentation from varying Toronto Police units in the afternoon.

"So you guys wanna come to a party with me at my friends house tonight? Jason spoke to his group of friends, all of who had survived up to this point.

"I'm game," Caleb agreed. "What time and where?"

"I'll text you all the details."

"How many people are going to be there?" Caleb asked.

"I don't know but there's going be lots of drinks and maybe some other things," Jason lowered his voice.

"Cool, anybody else in?"

"Sorry." Lizzie declined, "I'm going home for the weekend, it's my younger brother's birthday."

"It's not really my thing," Ryan politely declined.

"That's cool, so what about you guys, you in?" Jason respected his friend's "What about you guys?" He turned to Clark and Dean both of whom had become silent.

"Sorry man I'm going home this weekend, I already promised my parents," Clark was glad he had an excuse. He liked going to parties but he had a feeling that this part wasn't one he wanted to be at.

You sure?"

"Yeah man, my Dad would know something was up if I cancelled now."

"Yeah okay, how about you Dean? You're staying here right?"

Greg and Marina were going with Clark to his parent's house and Dean had planned on going as well. Now though after a long and stressful week he was considering the offer. The only problem was that his father would wonder why Clark wasn't going as well as he could see his parents any weekend.

"Maybe," Dean's answer surprised Clark the most. "I just need to convince my Dad it's just a party."

"He pull really tight strings?" Jason wondered.

"No he just knows when I'm lying or not, he's an expert at reading people."

"Just tell him you're going to my house for a party. He doesn't have to know all the details."

"Yeah okay," Dean said. "I'll talk to him later."

Clark nearly fell off the treadmill when he saw his best friend considering the offer. Dean had always been straight and narrow; the one who Clark had to convince to help him pull off pranks or do something that wasn't by the book.

Luckily the bell for lunch rang through the P.A systems and Clark hung back while his friends dispersed for their lockers.

"You coming man?" Dean turned his head to look at Clark who was still cleaning the treadmill.

"Yeah man," Clark answered as he smiled inside as Dean predictably hung back, just as Clark had wanted. "You seriously considering going to the party" Clark decided to not beat around the bush. "If your Dad finds out you lied to him you'll be grounded for life. Especially when alcohol is involved."

"It's like Jason said, I just won't tell him everything. He'll be at your house anyways he'll never know if I had a little to drink And if you're so worried you can just come with me." Dean walked towards the locker room.

"Dean, you're being-" Clark couldn't bring himself to say what he was thinking, "You're just making a really bad decision."

"So what? I can't have a drink?" Dean's voice raised.

"No that's not what I meant!" Clark took a deep breath.

"Look Man I want to go, alright, I'm not sleeping, I need something to help calm me down. Something there might help.

"Dean-" Clark was shocked to say the least.

"Don't tell my Dad, or anyone. If he asks why you didn't go say you promised your parents you'd come home." Dean left a stunned Clark standing in one place.

"So you get past your old man?" Jason asked as Clark and Dean joined the group at their usual table.

"Yep," Dean smiled, "My Dad said he trusted me to make the right decisions."

"And you're good for covering?" Jason then turned to Clark.

"Yeah, yeah I'm good," Clark tried to smile.

"Good, now I texted my friend and he said he knows a guy that some supply some things to make the party more interesting." He lowered his voice to a whisper, "We can go after school."

"Wait, won't we get caught when we take another drug test next week?" Caleb wondered.

"I have that covered, you guys worry to much." Jason chuckled, "Come on I'll tell you all about the party somewhere a little more private," He stood up and Caleb and Dean followed.

"I have a bad feeling about that party," Ryan spoke up, "I don't like the way it sounds."

"It's there choice, if they wanna get kicked out let them."

"Yeah but we're not being very good friends if we just let them."

"They're old enough to make their own decisions," Lizzie sighed, "Come on its almost time for the presentation."

"Yeah I guess," Ryan starched is head, "You coming Clark?"

"In a minute," Clark stood up and made his way to Greg's office. He managed to get half way before he considered turning back. Maybe the party wouldn't be so bad and he'd be wrecking his friendship over nothing. On the other hand Dean could be getting into some serious trouble and if Clark didn't do anything and something did happen it would be his fault. After pacing the length of a hallway back and fourth Clark finally decided to trust Dean; he made a sharp turn and walked towards the auditorium.

* * *

From the top of the stairs Clark watched and listened as Dean promised his father he be all right and he'd use his best judgment while at the party. As he walked towards the front door he turned and waved at Clark and smiled, and then with a swing of his car keys he was gone.

"Clark," Greg snapped Clark out of his thoughts of Dean's safety, "You know it's alright if you're a little homesick."

Clark looked at the man he could easily call a second father and walked further down the stairs. He must have figured Clark was home sick and that was why he decided to skip the party.

"So," He placed his duffle bag, that held his weekend clothes at the foot of the stairs, "When are we leaving."

"Marina is meeting us at your parents house," Greg said, "Just let me get my suitcase and we can go."

"I'll go and get it," Clark jogged back up the stairs and returned seconds later carrying Greg's suitcase.

"Thanks buddy," Greg smiled as he handed Clark the keys to his car, Clark letting Dean barrow his car.

That night Clark charged his cell phone as he slept and at eleven thirty the vibrating sounds of it caused him to nearly jump out of bed. When he realized where the sound was coming from he sped across the room and answered it. It was a text message from Caleb.

_Srry to wake u man, thought u shld no Dean's car got pretty smashed up. He bumped into a mailbox driving home, I trd 2 stop him and convince him to stay the night like I am but he was pretty drunk, 2 drunk 2 b legally driving. _

Clark had to read the message a few times before it finally registered in his mind. Dean had smashed his car and was driving drunk. Clark flicked on the lamp beside his bed and closed his eyes. He would have been able to stop Dean from driving home drunk, he knew him better then anybody. Or Clark lectured himself he could have prevented all of this from happening if he had spoken up before Dean had went. As he thought about it, he'd had plenty of opportunities to do so, none of which he had taken.

"What am I going to do?" Clark stood, no unable to sleep and began passing his room. He couldn't bear to walk the few steps to the guest room where Greg and Marina were asleep and it scared him even more to tell his parents. So, since Clark had memorized the SRU shift schedule over the summer he knew that Team Three, the team in which Sam Braddock was now team leader of, was just finishing shift. With no other option Clark picked up his cell phone and called his unofficial mentor.

"Sam Braddock," Sam answered his phone on the second ring his voice.

"Hey Sam it's Clark."

"Hey Clark what's up?" Sam was almost afraid to ask. "Where are you?" He figured if he was calling him this late at night he was in trouble, the kind of trouble his father would kill him for getting into if he knew about it.

"I'm fine," Clark answered the question carefully, "I just need some advice."

"Okay," Sam wondered what he was getting himself into.

"My friend…. yeah…my friend…. "Clark decided using Dean's name would prove to be suicidal for both of them, at least right now. "He went to this party and he had a few too many drinks but he drove home anyway. What should I do?"

Sam rubbed his face, this almost seemed to easy, "Clark if you know someone's drinking and driving you need to call 911."

"It's a little more complicated then that."

_Of course it is_ Sam wanted to say, but instead he said "How so?"

"Well this friend kind of backed-up the car into a mailbox before driving away from the party. The car also wasn't his."

"Clark," Sam was getting tired of playing a guessing game, but kept his cool knowing it was good Clark felt he could trust him "If you want my help you're going to need to give me a few more details. If you're friend hut somebody or got hurt-"

"It's Dean." Clark waited for Sam to explode, "And it's my car."

Sam let in a breath, he was not expecting it to be Dean, "Does his father know"

"No, he lied to Sargent Parker so he could go to the party and I'm at my parent's house with Sargent Parker and Marina."

"First of all good for you for not going and second of all I know it's hard but you need to tell Sargent Parker and your father."

"My Dad doesn't have to know does he?" Clark knew the answer to his own question.

"As I recall your car is your father's old car, and it's registered under his name, he 'll find out either way. I think you know you should be the one to tell him."

"Yeah I know," Clark, sighed, "I'm sorry for keeping you at work longer, I know you'd rather be at home right now.

"No problem, I'm her any time you need me," Sam hung up.

Clark walked back to the wall and reattached his phone to its charging device. He then tiptoed into the dark hallway and inwardly debated whom he should wake up first. Since Dean could be in trouble he decided Greg would probably be the best one to wake-up first so he made his way to the guest bedroom door and knocked on the door, "Sargent Parker it's Clark," He whispered as loud as his voice allowed.

Clark heard sheets ruffling and saw as a light came on, "Clark," Greg opened the door a few seconds later, "This better be important," He yawned.

"Clark," Ed's voice entered the hallway as he turned on the light, "I just got a phone call from Sam, what's going on?"

**TBC**

* * *

**A\N: **Uh-oh what will Greg do when he finds out that Dean lied to him and then drove home drunk? Will Dean ever forgive Clark for betraying him and will Dean get into more trouble and deal with more angst. Stay tuned to find out.


	4. Lessons and Consequences

**A\N: **This chapter is dedicated to my fanfiction world mentor and idol **Andorian Ice Princess-AIP**. As like last chapter the italics are thoughts. Please remember to review! :)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Flashpoint, CTV or ION

**Spoilers: **None

**Warnings: **None

* * *

**Lessons and Consequences **

Clark took a deep breath as he looked from Sargent Parker to his father and then back again. He should known Sam would have called either his father or Sargent Parker.

"Clark," Ed repeated walking closer to his son, "What's going on?"

"Dean-Dean kind of got into a little accident."

"Is he alright? How little?" Greg immediately asked, worried about his son.

"He's alright," Clark assured him, "He just…. well Clark took a deep breath he knew he'd be in a lot of trouble for not coming clean sooner, "That party he went to, there were drugs and alcohol and Dean had a few to many drinks and drove home. He backed into a mailbox though on the way. My friend texted me, he said he tried to stop him but he went anyways."

Greg was silent; his son had lied to him and driven home drunk all in one night. He had never been so mad at anyone before. Having been an alcohol himself for many years he knew how dangerous it could be and how it could wreck relationships and did not want that to happen to his son.

"Did he know there was going to be alcohol at this party?" Greg asked.

"Uh-huh," Clark nodded his head, "We both knew, that's why I didn't go."

"Clark go into your room," Ed told his son, "We'll talk tomorrow."

"Eddie, he's never done anything like this before, what I'm I going to do?" Greg asked his friend, he was still hoping that this was all a dream.

"You're going to get dressed and I'm going to drive you back to your house. You can talk to Dean there. It's probably not as bad as we think. I know you know what can happen but I don't think he does, he doesn't know that much."

"I don't want him too," Greg spoke, "I don't want him to know everything that happened."

"What does he know?" Ed asked carefully.

"Whatever Joanne told him, which probably wasn't very good."

"You never talked to him about it."

"It never came up. I wasn't the same person then, that I am now Eddie, you know that. I don't want Dean to know, I can't tell him."

"Okay, that's fine," Ed knew Greg didn't want his son to be ashamed of him.

"You're still in trouble Clark," Ed told his son, "But right now we need to make sure Dean's alright."

"Greg," Marina approached her husband, "What happened? Is Dean alright?"

"He got drunk at that party and drove home." Greg said the reality of what happened finally beginning to sink in.

* * *

"DEAN ALEXANDER PARKER YOU COME HERE RIGHT NOW!" Greg roared as soon as he stepped foot in the house.

"Dad," Dean walked into the main entrance way. His eyes were red and swollen and his walking unbalanced he also had a beer in his hands.

"DON'T YOU EVER LIE TO ME AGAIN? DON'T YOU EVER DRINK AND DRIVE AGAIN!" Greg snatched the beer away from his son and slammed in on a nearby table. "GO UPSTAIRS TO YOUR ROOM! I'M TO ANGRY TO PUNISH YOU NOW!"

"Whatever," Dean slurred as he walked past his father and stepmother and up the stairs.

"I can't believe this is happening," Greg ran his hands over his face, "Dean's such a good kid. What happened."? He was speaking more to himself then to Marina who was still standing by front door.

"All kids experiment with drugs and alcohol. I'm sure he didn't know what he was doing, he doesn't know what really happened when you were addicted, he's only nineteen."

"So was I when I started drinking."

"I think you did the right thing. You both need some time to cool off before you go and talk to him."

* * *

Around ten thirty the next morning Clark walked into the kitchen to find both of his parents sitting at the kitchen table slowly sipping coffee.

"O-kay," Clark breathed out slowly, "I'm ready for my punishment."

"You're not being punished," Sophie told her son.

Clark gaped wide-eyed, "I'm not?"

"I talked to Sam this morning and he told me everything you told him. You wanted to trust Dean but when you found out he was in trouble you acted, that was acting like a grown-up, next tike though don't be afraid to come talk to your mother or I directly instead of Sam."

"Can I move back in here? I don't think Dean's going to want to share a room with me after what I did."

"You can't run away from you're problems Clark, Sophie advised her son.

"Mom, I promised not to tell and I did. I wouldn't blame him if he never talked to me again."

"He'll talk to you again," Ed promised, "If he's anything like Greg I can guarantee that."

"Did Sargent Parker ever forgive you for telling your bosses when he was an alcoholic?" Clark spoke in a barley audible voice. Although he knew more about Greg's previous alcohol addiction then Dean, only because he remembered some of it, but it was never something anyone talked about, especially in his house.

"Eventually," Ed replied after a few minutes of silence, "That was different though, that won't happen to Dean, his father won't let it get that far."

Unlike Clark when Dean woke up the next morning he had a throbbing headache and was dizzy. He barely remembered the previous nights events but vaguely remembered his father yelling at him for something he did. Standing up he walked to his closet and put on some clothes and then slowly walked down stairs.

Entering the kitchen he found only Marina sitting at the table eating a bagel and reading the paper.

"Where's my father?" He asked.

"Living room, he wants to see you," Marina answered without looking up.

Dean gulped as he suddenly remembered why his father was so mad at him, he had gotten drunk and had drove Clark's car home. Clark's car that he was pretty sure he damaged. _Great, my father and my best friend are both going to kill me._ He thought as he entered the living room.

"Mariana said you wanted to see me," He rubbed his still throbbing head.

"Sit down," Greg pointed to the couch that sat across to the chair he was currently sitting in. "What do you remember about last night?

"Not much," Dean answered truthfully, "I remember going to the party, I had a few drinks and then I came home."

"How?"

"Clark's car, which I'll pay for."

"Yes you will but that's not all you did Dean," Greg spoke sternly, "There's something else you're missing?"

Dean had to admit, after what he remembered from the previous night his father was acting rather calm, "I had to many drinks to drive home safely."

"And when we got home you were still drinking!" Greg was beginning to get mad again, "Tell me Dean, what were you thinking? Did you want to empress your friends, show them how cool you were?"

"No, I…. I was stressed out and. I guess there were a lot of reasons."

"Well I hope it was worth it because you are in some serious trouble."

Dean nodded his head, "Are you going to have me kicked out of the academy?"

"No, but if it happens again..."

"It won't," Dean, promised, "My head hurts to much!"

"Get some Advil later."

"How else I'm I being punished?"

"You're paying for the repairs that Clark's car is going to need, and that mailbox you backed into."

"Okay," Dean accepted his punishment, "Can I ask one thing though?"

"Sure."

"How did you know about the party?"

"I think you should talk to Clark about that."

"Can I go and get some Advil now?"

"Yes," Greg told him.

Monday came quicker then both Dean and Clark had anticipated and before they knew it Clark was being dropped back off at the rented townhouse and carrying his bags slowly up the walkway. As Clark anticipated Dean didn't even acknowledge him when he walked into the house. Clark knew it was going to be a long day.

When Dean and Clark entered the gym they want to opposite sides causing many people to look, including their instructors, who were used to the two being inseparable. From there it only got worse.

Clark walked into the cafeteria not really paying attention to where he was going and he dumped into Dean. Usually Dean could make a comment about how Clark never looked where he was going and that would be it, but not today.

Dean, who was already annoyed pushed Clark and sent him sliding across the floor.

Clark jumped up and shook his head, "I don't want to fight you."

"You a coward?" Dean came at him again punching his nose and then grabbing his arm.

Clark reacted and elbowed him in the stomach; soon the two former best friends were in an all out fight.

* * *

"I should expel you both!" Staff Sargent Holton sat in front of Dean and Clark who were both bruised and beaten up, "But given the circumstances I might reconsider."

"I didn't want to fight him," Clark defended himself as he held Kleenex to his bloody nose.

Dean sent him a glare, "Suck-up," He whispered.

"Dean!" Staff Sargent Holton snapped a ruler on the table, "I wouldn't say another word if I were you. I understand you're already in enough trouble."

"Yeah because of him," Dean grumbled.

"I did it to protect you!" Clark fired back, "I didn't know if you were okay or…"

"I was fine! You should have trusted me!"

"I did trust you that's why I waited so long to tell!"

"BOYS!" Staff Sargent Holton's voice echoed off the walls. "I won't have any arguing in here. If you would like to discuss what happened further so it civilly.

"Sir, may I go now?" Dean asked.

"Yes and your father wants to see you," Staff Sargent Holton picked up his phone, "I'm calling him now and letting him know you're no your way."

* * *

"Come in," Greg said as Dean knocked on his father's office door.

"Sit down," Greg said as Dean shuffled his feet over to a chair and plopped down.

"I don't know what's gotten into you Dean." Greg began, "But I don't like it. You should never punch anybody but Clark he's your best friend."

"He's not my friend," Dean huffed as he crossed his arms over his chest, "Besides he bumped into me first."

"Yes, then you pushed him and almost broke his nose. You're lucky you didn't get expelled.

Dean shrugged his shoulders.

"Dean what's going on? This behavior, all of it it's not like you.

_You're putting too much pressure on me, that's what's going on. _Dean answered the question in his head. He couldn't' tell his father that though, he'd be so disappointed in him and that was the last thing Dean wanted. He didn't care how mad his father got he just needed to make sure he graduated from the academy with honours, he knew that was really the only thing his father cared about.

"I'm fine," Dean, mumbled a reply, "Can I go now, I'm going to be late for class."

"Dean, buddy, talk to me tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing's wrong," Dean repeated.

"Fine then go," Greg said as Dean quickly left the room.

* * *

"Dean can I have a word with you?" Mariana asked her stepson as he walked into the house on Tuesday night.

"Yeah," Dean set his bag on the floor and followed Mariana into the basement.

"This is just going to stay between the two of us but it has got to stop," Marianna opened the fridge door to reveal six beer bottles.

"I wasn't going to drink all of them," Dean lied.

"I don't care what you were going to do with them. You're going to dump them all and get rid of them before your father finds them."

"Can I drink one?" Dean dared to ask.

"Absolutely not!"

**TBC**

* * *

**A\N: **Please review! :) :) :) And Happy New Year!


	5. What Have I Done?

**A\N:** I'm sorry this chapter is so short and I'm sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I'm having a hard time getting inspritations and ideas to write this story. I worked hard on this chapter though and I think even though it is short it has a lot of information and story development in it, I hope you agree.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Flashpoint, CTV or ION

**Spoilers: **"Slow Burn"

**Warnings: **None

* * *

**What Have I Done?**

Clark carried his bags into the modest sized apartment that was located in the basement of Greg and Marina's home in Aylmer, just minutes away from the provincial police academy. He walked into the smaller room and decided he'd take that one to avoid any argument with Dean, who for the past week he still was barely speaking to. He placed his ear buds in and turned on is IPhone and got to work packing. After he was finished he realized how hungry he was and exited his room, what he saw did not shock him, which made his stomach upset an uneasy.

"DEAN!" He waltzed right up to his former best friend and yanked the cigarette out of his hand, "Are you crazy or something?"

"That's right I'm crazy," Dean stood up on wobbly feet and glared at him, his eyes red and his pupils dilated.

"I'm serious Dean, you're going to get into a lot of trouble if you keep doing this," He wished his friend would stop hurting himself, he wished he could help.

"SHUT UP!" Dean picked up an empty bear bolted and threw it at him, Clark ducked and both boys looked on as it shattered against a wall.

"I'm done!" Clark resisted the urge to scream and cry as he walked back into his room and gathered up his things.

"Wadda mean you're done?"

"I mean…I'm living in the house and from now one we're just fellow cadets. I'm not going to stand by and watch as you ruin your life. I can't do that." A single tear rolled from Clark's eye as he pushed pasted Dean and out the door.

Hearing Clark slam the door and walk away did not faze Dean, at least not a first. It took awhile for it to hit him. When he awoke the next morning passed out on the floor he realized what he had done and who he was hurting. He didn't want any of that to happen, he never did. All he wanted was to please everybody, especially his father.

As his mind drifted off into a state of emotional shock he remembered when he had been reintroduced to Clark three years ago. It was just after Dean had announced he wanted to live with his father.

* * *

_When Dean and Greg walked towards the beach Ed and Clark were playing a game of one v. one basketball on a nearby court._

"_Dean!" Ed called him over and passed him the ball. "Lets see if you can beat Clark."_

_Dean shrugged his shoulders as he dribbled the ball and shot it at the basket before Clark knocked it down and then scored._

"_Best two out of three," Dean challenged as Clark started dribbling the ball again._

_Best two out of three had turned into best four out of eight and before Dean and Clark knew it they had been playing for an hour and a half._

* * *

As Dean reminisced about all things he could have done before he screwed his life up he came to a decision. He had nothing to live for anymore, so he gathered up all of the beer bottles he had hidden in his various suitcases and backpacks and drank them all one after the other.

**An Hour Later**

In Clark's panicked rush he had forgotten his laptop in the downstairs apartment so he used his key to enter the apartment.

"DEAN! CALL 911!" Clark screamed as he saw Dean's unconscious body lying on the floor, and suddenly he could not move.

**TBC**

* * *

**A\N: **Uh-oh, will Dean be okay? Will Clark be able to forgive himself? Stay tuned to find out, only a few more chapters left in the story.


	6. A Long Road to Recovery

**A\N: **This story has taught me a lot of things; the most important one being not to build on storylines and introduce ideas to quickly. I learned that when I do that I run out of good story ideas early on and then get writers block. Although both of these things have happened before I never made the connection until now. So, with that being said this is the very last chapter of this story. I am so sorry to all of you, I wanted this to be an excellent story and I wanted you all to like it and I wanted it to have a lot of chapters. I hope I wrapped it up okay though. This won't be the end for Dean and Clark though (have no fear) when I get an idea I'll post a one-shot or two-shot I might even throw in a few OC's (Dean's GF for insistence :D)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Flashpoint, CTV, ION, Apple, the people who make Battleship or UNO, I also don't own the deck of cards brand name but I'm not sure who does (whoever they are I don't own them either) the good thing is though I (somehow) still own my sanity and my imagination :P

**Spoilers: **None

**Warnings: **None

* * *

**A long road to recovery**

Clark paced the length of the waiting room as he kept an eye on the clock on the wall. He gritted his teeth and stared at the clock, which seemed frozen in time and unable to move. It had already been two hours since they had arrived at the hospital and Dean had gone into surgery soon after. He had suffered alcohol poisoning and needed to have his blood drained to survive. The doctors had assured them that Dean would most likely be okay but Clark was still very worried.

"Sargent Parker," A doctor walked into the waiting room and Clark turned on his heel.

"Yes, how's my son?" Greg slowly rose from the chair he was sitting in.

"Your son is fine, he's been taking to the rehabilitation unit, he's a little drossy from the atheistic but you can see him if you wish."

"Can I see him too?" Clark asked.

"Are you his brother?"

"No, I'm his best friend."

"I'm sorry son only immediate family is allowed to see him. You can come back tomorrow though during visiting hours if you would like.

"Okay," Clark responded as he went to sit down.

Dean opened his eyes to a blurry spinning image of what seemed to be some kind of room. He did now know what had happened or where he was all he knew was they he wanted to sleep.

"Dean," Greg who was sitting in a chair next to his son's bed noticed he was awake, "Dean don't you ever scare me like that again!" He spoke through tears.

"What-what happened?"

"You had to much to drink and passed out, Clark found you laying on the floor, the doctor's had to drain your blood."

"I'm sorry Dad!" Dean choked on his tears, "I'm sorry I disappointed you, I didn't want to do that. I wanted to make you proud, everybody wanted me to do so well and I was so stressed out; I thought drinking would help. It did at first but then, then I couldn't stop drinking and I lost everything."

'No you didn't Dean," Greg assured him, "And you know what I'm proud of you for admitting what you did was a mistake you're still in trouble but we'll get through this together."

"What about Clark?"

"Clark was just worried about you, he didn't want to see you hurt yourself. If it wasn't for him finding you…."

"Where is he?"

"Its past visiting hours Dean he can't see you until tomorrow."

"What about school Dad? I'm going to get kicked out for sure."

"No you won't not if you got alcohol poisoning and you really promise to straighten-up, that means no more parties, no more staying out until the wee-hours of the morning and absolutely no more drinking or drugs."

"Is it hard?" He asked, "Giving up drinking I mean?"

"I'm not going to lie to you it is; but it changed my life."

"Can I live in the house for awhile, in the extra bedroom? I don't think Clark's going to want to be around me."

"You can both sleep in that bedroom, there's two beds."

"But Clark-"

"Clark will come around, he'll support you Dean."

* * *

At ten o'clock on the next morning Clark knocked on Dean's hospital room door carrying a bag, "Dean it's Clark can I-uh come in?" Greg had told Clark that Dean had wanted to see him but Clark was still unsure if he actually did or not.

"Yeah sure," Came Dean's reply through the door; as soon as Clark closed the door and walked in he immediately started apologizing, "I'm so sorry-I know-"

"Don't worry about it man," Clark waved him off, "We're good, I'm just glad you're alright." He dumped the bag of stuff on Dean's bed, "I brought you some stuff to keep you entertained."

"Homework?" Dean questioned.

"Your father's idea, not mine." Clark assured him, "I'm not leaving until around three when your Dad and Marinna come to pick me up; in the meantime what do you want to do?"

Dean looked at the items on his bed, there were two deck of cards, a travel sized version of his favourite game, Battle Ship his PS3 case, which he assumed had his games, console and charger, there were also some books and the card game UNO, and Marina's I Pad.

"Marina's really letting me borrow this?" Dean asked surprised as he picked up his stepmother's I Pad.

"Yeah she is, she said she just want's you to get better, said she hopes this helps."

"Why is everyone being so nice to me?" Dean asked out loud, "I hurt all of you."

"No you didn't," Clark assured him, "We're all just glad you're getting help, you know I was terrified when I found out about your accident." He admitted.

Clark rubbed his face, "I barely remember that entire week, it's like its been blacked out. So much of the past few months have been like that. I don't want that to ever happen again."

"I know, and you have all of us here to support you through you're recovery."

"I know," Dean smiled.

**THE END**

* * *

**A\N: **So? What did you think? Please be honest.


End file.
